


Death From The Skies

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl dies alone in a field...





	Death From The Skies

Death comes as she stares up at the sky, crying out only at the last. She will not die alone, her child, warm in her stomach, will also die. The fear of death had ebbed once, but now, alone in the field, alone but for her unborn baby, she is fearful. The baby kicks one last time until she is crushed. 

People move to the site of her death, noting only that the plane is German, they have brought someone down who flew over their homes… but at what cost. The girl is still and pale, bleeding and clearly dead. 

Death has not been kind, it has taken friends, family, lovers from everyone and yet, as they wait for the news to circulate, a lone few gather her belongings, her mask, her bag, her ID card. 

Hannah Jenkins dies for the war effort, but in a way nobody has ever thought possible until now. People mourn, she is buried when they can remove the plane, men and tractors working to free her. Her family had already died, her child’s father left alone to grieve for her. 

She is the first to die on English soil, for a long long time.


End file.
